Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems configured to print indicia on a surface of a smart media and communicate data to and from an associated transponder of the smart media and, in particularly, to spatially selective antenna-couplers of such systems capable of selectively communicating with a targeted transponder from among a group of adjacent transponders.
Description of Related Art
Printers are used to print text, graphics, and other indicia on a variety of media, including media having data storage devices such as magnetic strips, memory components, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, barcodes, optical devices, and the like. For purposes of the present invention and appended claims the term “information card” shall refer to a printable media that is adapted to convey and/or contain information. A credit card is an exemplary information card that conveys information in the form of printed indicia and contains information that is stored as data on a magnetic strip. This data is retrieved simply by swiping the card's magnetic strip in front of a reader as will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art.
Smart cards are information cards having a memory for storing data and a device for accessing the memory. Contactless smart cards use an antenna or other similar devices to communicate wirelessly with a reader. Other types of smart cards communicate with a reader based on direct electrical contact between conductors or “contacts” defined on the card (e.g., copper or gold plated contacts) and similar conductors disposed on the reader.
The printed information conveyed by an information card is typically created during printing operations that are distinct from the encoding operations used to write data to the information card's memory. For example, a blank information card may be fed through a printer to print text, graphics, barcodes, etc., to either side or both sides of the information card. Data is conventionally written to the card memory before or after such printing operations. In this regard, the same printer can be used for printing various cards, regardless of the type of encoding to be performed. Similarly, a single electronic communication device or reader can be used to encode various cards, regardless of the type of printing to be performed. However, separate operations for printing and encoding can increase the time and expense necessary to manufacture information cards. Further, care must be taken to ensure that the printed and electronically encoded information for each card correspond to one another. Said differently, if the cards are taken out of order between the printing and encoding operations, such cards may inadvertently receive printed information that was intended for a first card type and electronic data that was intended for a different card type. In addition, different printing and encoding devices typically require separate electrical connections to one or more host computers that generally control such devices through multiple communication ports.
Separate printing and encoding operations are typically controlled by a host computer using separate software for controlling each of the different operations. For example, if a change in the printing operation is to be effected, an operator typically accesses a first software program on the host computer. To make a change to the encoding operation, the operator instead accesses a second software program on the computer. This can complicate the operator's role, possibly increasing the time required for making changes or verifying an operation and also increasing the risk of operator error.
Thus, there exists a need for a printer/encoder that addresses the deficiencies noted above and achieves multiple other benefits as will be described in greater detail below.